


A tale of dark

by Googleplier



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googleplier/pseuds/Googleplier





	A tale of dark

Dark sighed as he flopped down on the fluffy sofa in the living room. A soft sigh left his lips as he flipped through channels on the TV.   
Anti watched him silently, unsure of what to do. Hoping he wouldn't notice, Anti snuck past him into the kitchen. Dark heard her and huffed softly. He laughed softly at the thought of heri trying to sneak past him. It was kind of funny to think she always forgot he had hearing a couple times what a human has. Anti searches the kitchen, trying to make as little noise as possible, for flour  
After finding it he puts a large amount in her hand and walks up behind Dark. He was lazily watching his phone with his headphones on. The large boy had no clue Anti was behind him let alone with flour. Dark gave a small chuckle as if he had found something funny.Anti, with sudden force, slapped the flour on Dark's face. Making a white cloud erupt. As fast as he could, Anti then ran down the long, dark hallway looking for a place to hide  
Dark didn't make a sound, shocked by the sudden action. As soon as he realized what had happened he growled and ripped his earbuds out, nearly snapping them. He tossed his phone aside roughly and chased after Anti, small growls coming from low in his throat. His whole front was covered in flour as well as some of his face.  
Wild, maniacal cackles filled every room in the gloomy house. Anti then ran into darks room, where do i hide she thought to himself. Darks loud footsteps, Anti heard them approaching the door. She had to think fast. Dark burst through the door, a low growl erupting from his lips which were half covered in flour. "You little twat, what was that for?!" He snapped when he saw the smaller boy. He walked up to Anti, towering over her with a dangerous glare. Antis eyes began to widen. Her mischievous grin turned into a frightened frown. maybe... Anti tried to dart past him  
Dark quickly snatched the small girl by the back of her shirt, tugging him in front of Dark. The large boy towered over Anti as low growls emit from his throat. He used his free hand to wipe some of the flour from his face and hoodie. "You little brat. You're really in trouble now and I think you know it." Dark huffed as he pulled Anti forward a bit before shoving him back, grip still tight on her shirt. He had basically shaken the littler girl "what are you going to do about it, huh, teach me a lesson?" Anti replied with a cheshire grin. Dark growled and nodded, shoving Anti back onto the bed. He obviously wouldn't do anything sexual with the boy as it was a punishment. He reached under the bed and swiftly pulled out a whip. "Do you think you deserve a whipping or spankings?" He asked in a deep and menacing voice. Antis grin grew wider " you know i like both darky" Anti then suddenly, quick as a flash got up and pushed dark down on the bed Dark let out a snarl at the sudden movement. The whip dropped on the bed beside him as he glared daggers at the smaller female He was obviously now very angry with Anti, even more than before.   
"Aw is someone mad" Anti cackled and crawled up beside dark, Imma get killed if i dont play this off right, and hes always been cute when mad Anti thought to herself as she watched darks daggering eyes glare into her. Anti reached back and picked up the wip. All while keeping eye contact with dark  
Dark snapped viciously at Anti, eyes beginning to glow in anger. He tried to sit up to tackle Anti but wanted to see where this was going and instead lied back, still obviously fuming mad and almost to the end of his patience. He would at some point loose all of his patience and attack Anti but that time hadn't come yet thankfully. Dark could be very very vicious.Anti could tell dark was at the end of his line. She then got atop of him, her knees pressed on each side of his body.   
Dark raised his eyebrows in question as the glow got just a bit brighter. He growled lightly and stared up at Anti dangerously, the look that said try me and you definitely will die.   
Anti smiled wickidly and pushed him further into the bed with her hands on darks shoulders Dark bit his lip as a low growl emitted from his throat. A small blush was blooming up into his cheeks for no reason. He didn't know why. He was very very confused on why he was feeling...weird. His eyes darted around a bit nervously, not himself in all honesty. He looked more innocent and small but still very strong and dominant. A sudden burst of excitement came onto anti. She had dark right where she wanted him. Anti kissed him softly on the collarbone. Dark bit his lip harder and gently reached around to gently grab Antis ass. He gave the other girls ass a nice slap before rubbing the soft skin through the others pants. Anti let out a soft moan. She then bit into darks collarbone. She then ripped off the other's shirt and lead kisses down his chest. Dark grunted and gripped Antis butt tightly, probably leaving bruises. He smirked and ground his hips up against Anti. He gave a gentle purr before pulling Antis chin up and kissing him deeply. Anti loved this feeling. Having darks body pressed against hers. Everything about it felt, right. Anti then pulled away from darks kiss, and traced down his chest again reaching his waist line. Dark smirked and bit his lip. He loved Anti in the moment and he wanted all of her right now. Everything the small girl could offer. Slowly Anti pulled down her lovers pants, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers. From what anti could see, dark was obviously enjoying this. Dark bit his lip and glanced down at his hard on. He was huge, cock pulsing against the fabric of his boxers.Anti pressed her lips against darks erection, Just so the fabric was the only thing separating them, Oh how anti loved being a tease. Dark let out a grunt and looked down at Anti. "I'm g-gonna fuck you so hard..." He purred and smirked at the smaller girl. He reached down and gripped a handful of Antis soft blonde hair, giving a light tug.  
Anti lifted her head slightly, removing his lips from darks area, and replied " do it then" He let out a soft growl and yanked Anti up. He quickly began to grind against her. She blushed hard, and tried to hide it hoping dark wouldn't notice. " teach me a lesson" she stuttered. Dark smirked and stripped them both down to their underwear, giving Antis nipples a few teasing licks before sliding their underwear completely off. "No lube or stretching. That's your punishment, naughty boy." He growled. Anti knew this was gonna hurt, but it was worth it. Darks still had a bit of flour left on his face, making anti chuckle softly. Dark growled and slowly popped the tip in, grunting at how tight Anti was. Anti then closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillows. Anti loved being dominated by dark, something about it made her turned on instantly, so seeing dark tower over her made her want him even more Anti let out a yelp, He was much bigger than anti ever imagined Dark smirked. He wasn't even halfway in. He gently pushed in halfway and groaned as it was just so tight. " dark please" Anti screeched. It was pain and pleasure. It overwhelmed her. Dark groaned as he shoved it in all the way."dark" Anti screamed his name with every thrust. Dark growled and pounded hard into the smaller woman under him, smirking and biting her neck. He left lots of marks and chuckled Panting, she lifted darks chin and kissed him hard Dark came inside Anti and grunted loudly, kissing Anti back just as hard. Anti pulled dark close, " i should smack you with flour more often" she said into his ear Dark growled and gently pulled out, smirking as cum was dripping out of Anti. Anti then passed out in darks arms.


End file.
